poohs_adventures_funimation_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
An Explosive Operation!/Transcript
This is a transcript of A Watershed Moment! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (the episode begins) - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Watershed Moment! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Chesnaught - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Okay, on three. All Heroes: Right. Ash Ketchum: And one... two... three! (Before the heroes could do anything, suddenly the traps came out of nowhere trapping the heroes) Takato Matsuki: What's this!? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Takuya Kanbara: Somebody do something! (Suddenly a blue fire came out of nowhere burning the Zackbots and also destroying the traps freeing the SUPS1 members) Zach Varmitech: My Zackbots! Emerl: Where did that blue fire come from!? (Suddenly a shadow can be seen as the heroes and villains looked up in the sky to see it was Reshiram who saved the heroes from getting captured as it roars) Takuya Kanbara: It's Reshiram! Serena: No way! Ash Ketchum: Reshiram you saved us! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Davis Motomiya: Go, Veemon! (Veemon warp digivolve to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode) - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Chesnaught fires Pin Missile on the ground while the villains avoid trying to get hit, but Meowth drops the device as Chesnaught steps on it, freeing the heroes from the traps) Davis Motomiya: You can do it Ken Ken Ichijouji: Sure, Wormmon warp digivolve! (Wormmon warp digivolve to.............GranKuwagamon) Steven Universe: Woaahh, Wormmon is now a Mega Bug! Kari Kamiya: Do it Yolei! Yolei Inoue: Hawkmon go after them! (Hawkmon warp digivolve to..... Valkyrimon) Ash Ketchum: Whooaoo, Hawkmon can warp digivolve! Villains: T.K. Takaishi: It's up to Cody and I. Cody Hida: I'm ready! Cody Hida: Armadillomon, warp digivolve! (Armadillmon warp digivolve to... Vikemon) Ash Ketchum: Whoa another Vikemon! Serena: My goodness! Bonnie: Wow! Marcus Damon: So cool! Vulk: I don't believe, more Mega Digimon. Tommy Himi: How cool is that? Takuya Kanbara: Yeah! Clemont: Who's that Digimons? Yolei Inoue: Valkyrimon an mega level digimon. He is much strong. His powerful attacks is called Feral Sword. Cody Hida: You know Vikemon as Gomamon mega, but you don't know as Armadillomon mega Ken Ichiouji: GranKuwagamon is Wormmon mega level, he is a Kuwagamon must powerful, His powerful attacks is called Dimension Scissor. Bloom: Awesome! Musa: Now Imperialdramon won't be hard work. Cody Hida: Yeah! Go get them Vikemon! Vikemon (Adventure 02): '-' - - - - - Ash Ketchum: '''Greninja, use Water Shuriken! Now, Pikachu, Thunderbolt! (Pikachu and Greninja fire their attacks) '''Serena: Braixen, Fire Blast! (Braixen fires Fire Blast) Clemont: Chespin, Pin Missile! And Luxray use Swift! (Chespin and Luxray fires their attacks) GranKuwagamon: Dimension Scissor! Valkyrimon: Feral Sword! Vikemon (Adventure 02): Artic Blizzard! Takuya Kanbara: Reshiram, use Fusion Flare! (GranKuwagamon fires his Dimension Scissor, Valkyrimon uses his sword to cut, Vikemon fires Justice Beam, Reshiram fires Fusion Flare and Chesnaught fires Pin Missile at the villains sending them flying into the sky) Team Rocket & Team Robot's Enemies: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!! (Ding) Tai Kamiya: That will teach those guys a lesson! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Takuya Kanbara: Reshiram... thanks so much for saving us. If it wasn't for you, the villains would have won. (Reshiram growls softly accepting being pleased as it licks Takuya on the cheek as he laughs) - - - - (Reshiram flies away into the sky) Bonnie: You think we'll see it again? Takuya Kanbara: I'm sure of it, Bonnie. - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Takuya encounters the legedary Pokemon Reshiram. On top of that Wormmon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon warp digivolve into GranKuwagamon. (the episode ends)